The Return
by psawyer1
Summary: Damon and Elena's confrontation in her bedroom at then end of "The Return". i thought this up as i watched the Delena scenes in "The Return" and couldn't resist writing it. :
1. The Return

**The Return**

**A/N: This is my first Delena story so don't be too harsh on me please RnR **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything…sadly.**

**DPOV**

Looking at Elena talking to Bonnie, I find myself thinking about tonight. She kissed me back. She looks so beautiful. I know that we need to talk about what happened. I hear Elena ask Bonnie if there is anything she can do for Caroline and an idea pops in my head.

"She doesn't know how, do you?" I ask, looking at Bonnie.

"No…I don't." She answers, looking at Elena sadly.

"No, you don't because it took Emily _years_ to learn a spell like that."

"Oh, well I can take down a vampire. That spell was easy to learn,"

"I can give Caroline some blood." I say, looking at Elena.

"No, no way." She says, shaking her head.

"No, no no just enough to heal her. She'll be safe in the hospital. It will be out of her system in a day. She'll be better, Elena."

"No, it's too risky. I can't agree to that."

"Do it." Bonnie interrupts. I look at her amazed. "This is Caroline, ok? We can't let her die. Do it."

"If I do this, you and me, call a true."

"You'll do it anyway. For Elena." She says. I know she's right. I will do it for Elena. She walks away, leaving me to talk to Elena.

"I know this is the last thing you want to do right now but we should talk about what happened tonight."

"Yeah, one of the tomb vampires got into the house and almost killed john."

"What? When? What are you talking about? After I left?"

"You were there?"

"Come on Elena, you know I was."

"When were you at the house?"

"Really? Earlier. On the porch. We were talking. All cathartic, feelings exposed. Come on, we kissed, Elena."

"Ok…I don't have time for this, Damon." She said, starting to walk away, I grabbed her arm quickly.

"Hey, if you want to forget it happened, fine, but I can't." I said intensifying the last word.

"Elena, I came as soon as I got your message. How is john?" Jenna came up.

"Where have you been?" Elena asked.

"At the fire department. I had to fill out a report. I told you earlier."

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did."

"No, Jenna, you didn't."

Suddenly I realized what was going on. Katherine. It was Katherine all along. I had kissed her and thought it was Elena. I left quickly to think this over.

It is the middle of the day and I am here at Mayor Lockwood's funeral type thing. I can't stop thinking about how I could possibly mistake Katherine for Elena. Speaking of Elena, here she comes.

"Hey. How are you doing?"

"Great, Elena. Walkin' on sunshine. Thanks for asking."

"Damon…"

"Elena…"

"We should be able to talk about this. Damon, we're close enough now. I really want to know how you're doing."

"I kissed you. And I thought you kissed me back. Dobblegagger hijinks ensued. How do you think I'm doing?"

"I think that you're hurt."

"Hmm. Oh, I don't get hurt, Elena."

"No, you don't admit that you get hurt. You get angry and cover it up. And then you do something stupid." She says with a look of concern in her eyes. I curse her for knowing me so well.

"You're scared. You think Katherine is going to send me off the deep end, don't you? I don't need hurt for that." I say, walking away but then a question pops in my head. "You know why—why is it such a surprise that I would kiss you?" I ask looking deeply in her eyes.

"That's not a surprise. I'm surprised that you thought I would kiss you back."

I don't know what to think now….except…

"Now I'm hurt." I hate that she can hurt me so much. I walk away with a broken heart….a dead one.

The day has passed and my conversation with Elena is still fresh in my mind. I am on her bed, thinking, and waiting for her to emerge. I don't know what I will say to her.

**EPOV**

I am in my bathroom, ready to wind down after one hell of a day. Everything with Damon…it's the only thing I can think about for some weird reason. The look in his eyes when I told him the truth…he was truly hurt. I had hurt him. The only question in my mind is "why do I care so much?" I'm heading to bed and jump out of my skin. I find Damon on the edge of my bed deep in thought. He looks so vulnerable in this moment and all I want to do is hold him. Wait…what? Where did that come from? I can't be…am I falling for Damon? I push the thoughts aside as I approach him. Not sure if I'm ready to hear what he has to say.

A/N: Well that's it. I was thinking about making this a full on story. Should I? Let me know what you think.


	2. The Truth

**The Truth**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

**A/N: I know it has been a long wait for this. I had major writer's block. I hope this chapter does my story justice. Enough of my rambling, on to Delena **

I walked over to Damon slowly, my thoughts racing in my head. I stood in front of him, studying his face.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked

"I'm here for you. We need to talk."

"Ok...What do we need to talk about?"

"We need to talk about how you are a liar. You're lying to me, you're lying to Stefan, and most of all, you're lying to yourself." He got up and stood in front of me. My body told me to move but I was rooted to the floor. "I can prove it."

Before I had a chance to say anything, his lips were on mine. My mind said to push him away, after a while I finally listened. "Damon what are you doing? What's wrong with you?"

"You should be asking yourself that question, Elena. You know that there is something between us. You also know that you want to find out what it's like to be with me."

"No…Damon I love Stefan." I had a feeling I was trying to convince myself more than him.

"I'll make you a deal. I'm going to kiss you again, exactly the way I kissed Katherine." He said looking deeply into my eyes. "If you pull away, I will leave and you can forget this ever happened, ok?"

I stood, pondering an answer for him. Did I want him to kiss me again? I thought about it thoroughly and gave him my answer. "Ok, deal."

He smiled, a smile only I had the privilege of seeing, and leaned in, taking my bottom lip into his mouth and sucking softly. My mind told me to pull away again, to think of Stefan. I couldn't find it in me to listen. Instead, I deepened the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He turned me around and laid me on my bed gently.

"I told you that you were lying, Elena." He said kissing my neck. I couldn't help but moan at the feeling. Then a thought popped in my head.

"Damon..." I said pulling his face to mine.

"Yes, Elena?"

"I don't want to rush this. I mean…I'm still with Stefan...but...I love you." I said truthfully.

"I love you too, Elena. Take all the time you need. I will stay and wait for you." He said kissing my forehead and lying next to me.

"Thank you for understanding. I love you." I said before kissing him softly. He pulled me into him.

"I love you too Elena." He said smiling. In what seemed like an instant, I was fast asleep.

**DPOV**

It feels so good to have her in my arms finally. She looks so beautiful when she sleeps. Hopefully, she will be the same and not regret her decision tomorrow. I know that we have a lot of obstacles ahead, but I will do anything to keep this amazing woman by my side.


	3. Chapter 3

**DPOV**

As much as I wanted to keep Elena in my arms, I figured I should probably go so I detangled myself from her and kissed her forehead before disappearing out of her window.

**EPOV**

I woke up to a soft breeze coming from the window and found that Damon was gone. A note was lying in the spot where he slept last night. I read it:

_**Beautiful, **_

_**I'm sorry to leave you so suddenly. I didn't **_

_**Want to cause you any problems with **_

_**Jenna. I will see you later today.**_

_**Love, Damon xxxx**_

I put the note in my drawer and stretched. I had a lot to talk about with Damon and I had to decide whether I really wanted to be with him or not. I went into my bathroom and brushed my teeth. My mind was still on Damon. I thought of how good it felt to have his arms around me. But I would have to get to that later. I went downstairs and saw Jenna.

"Hey Aunt Jenna." I said walking into the kitchen.

"Hi Elena. How did you sleep?"

"Very good." I said grabbing a bagel. _If you only knew how good Jenna._ "I'll see you later."

"Ok Elena." She replied.

I was about to call Stefan to come and pick me up when I noticed Damon in his car outside. I went out to meet him.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Oh I just figured I would give you a ride to school. Then we can have a chat when you get out. How does that sound?"

"That sounds good, but what about Stefan?" I said getting into the passenger seat.

"I will take care of St. Stefan, don't worry." He said pulling up to the school. "Just focus on your day Elena, we will deal with everything else later ok?"

"Ok. Thank you Damon." I said getting out of the car.

"You are welcome Elena." He said smiling. "See you later kitten." He said as he drove away.

I walked into the school, my mind racing on what would happen later. I wondered how I would act around Stefan when I seen him. I opened the door to my first class, looking forward to the end of the day, when I could see Damon again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I am soooooo sorry I haven't updated this story in so long.**

**I have had some real life issues and just couldn't write. On that note, I am not going to continue with this story, on the grounds of real life problems getting in the way and I don't know where to go with it. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**To make up for this tragedy, I am working on a Delena one-shot soon. **

**xx Diamond xx**


End file.
